User blog:KittyNomsYou/Why resort to being mean?
Before I begin: '' This blog is in no way, shape or form directed at any one user. I intend for all to hear my thoughts, understand, and perhaps aid me in the relaying of this message. '' '' Also, I acknowledge that I am prone to outbursts of temper, and apologize for it; these outbursts have been growing in number along with the amount of incidents I've witnessed. I cannot guarantee the complete ceasing of all outbursts (I am as susceptible to anger as any human being), but I will actively attempt to do so in an effort to both support my cause by way of example and give the users that have been targets a little freedom. '' Recently, although I cannot pinpoint the exact time frame, I along with many others have noticed a growing hostility between users. The comments leading me to believe so range in cruelness from seemingly harmless to flat-out mean, and are not uttered by a single group of people, but rather almost everyone (in varying degrees). Such scathing remarks, while temporarily relieving the speaker of rage, simply add fuel to the fire of hate and result in the creation of more passive-aggressive attitudes all around. Perhaps one of the most disturbing things: of all the words I see used on this site, words like "unite" and "friendship" are far surpassed (in usage) by those such as "war" and "vengeance". '' But don't you see?'' None of the hatred we're feeling towards each other now will create anything beneficial in the long run (or last, more likely than not). When we talk to others in the manner I'm seeing a lot now, we only encourage a venomous, destructive cycle. Contrary to popular belief, more than virtual relationships are destroyed as a result; in fact, we bring this corruption upon ourselves by the hell we bring onto others. At the end of the day, it all comes back to... us. '' And we alone can reverse the ugliness we've wrought.'' Instead of secrets and hostility, even though it may seem futile and embarrassing, GIVE compliments when someone achieves something or impresses you, indiscriminately. SMILE. LAUGH if you hear a funny joke (that is not at someone's expense), even if your nemesis uttered it. On the outside, they often put up a barrier, but it is not your responsibility to breach it; pleasant words, a smile, a handshake, and/or a pat on the back will do the job multiple times better than brute force at its best. Also, it will create a little spark of happiness in their heart; one that, even under the worst circumstances, could be worth living for. Many times, people get testy under stress or negative emotion, and say things they regret later (which does not excuse the act itself). Keep in mind that there is always more to the someone than meets the eye, and realize they may be going through the worst period in their life, and a little pick-me-up could lift them halfway out of it. Just one kind action could incite the recipient to do the same, and create an aura of contentment. It all boils down to the few brave souls who are willing to go out on a limb, approach their worst enemy, and say without malice in their hearts: "I apologize" (or "Good job"). Will you be that person? ' ' Category:Blog posts